Various types of proposals are made relating to technology for remote control of an electrical apparatus such as an air conditioner. For example, technology is known that prioritizes, from standpoints such as safety, manual operation using a dedicated remote control or the like, over normal operation by remote control (such as in Patent Literature 1).
According to the remote control system described in Patent Literature 1, when an operation is performed by a manual switch to control a load (electrical apparatus), remote control is not accepted during a fixed time interval.
This configuration, for example, can prevent a situation in which remote control is performed immediately after operation by the manual switch during an emergency or the like.